looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cat Feud
|previous = Hip Hip-Hurry! |next = Baton Bunny|Writer = Michael Maltese |Animators = Ken Harris Ben Washam Abe Levitow Richard Thompson |Layout-artist = Maurice Noble |Background-artist = Philip DeGuard |Sound effects = Treg Brown |Musician = Milt Franklyn |video = }}Cat Feud is a 1958 Merrie Melodies short directed by Chuck Jones. Title The title is a play on "cat food," and the feud or fight between the cat and dog. Plot Marc Anthony is a bulldog working at a construction site. He finds a kitten named Pussyfoot, whom he gives a wiener to. A hungry cat (Claude) sees Pussyfoot and attempts to take the wiener away from her. Attempting to defend the kitten, Marc Anthony fights the cat on the steal beams of a construction building. Television Airings *''Bugs Bunny and Friends'' (1970s) *''The Bugs Bunny & Tweety Show''http://www.kevinmccorrytv.ca/bubutws.html **Season 7, Episode 4 along with "High Diving Hare", "A Fractured Leghorn", "Knights Must Fall", "Hare-Breadth Hurry", "There They Go-Go-Go!", and "A Pizza Tweety-Pie" (Oct. 3, 1992) **Season 7, Episode 19 along with "High Diving Hare", "Cats A-weigh!", "Hare Brush", "Sugar and Spies", "Tree Cornered Tweety", and "Upswept Hare" (Jan. 16, 1993) Availability US *VHS - The Looney Tunes Video Show, Volume 13 *VHS - Elmer Fudd's Comedy Capers *DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 4, Disc Four UK *VHS - Elmer Fudd *VHS - Classic Collection (WHSmith Exclusive Video) Censorship * Versions of this cartoon that aired on ABC's The Bugs Bunny & Tweety Show:http://www.intanibase.com/gac/looneytunes/censored-c.aspx ** Replaced the scene of Marc Anthony repeatedly punching the alley cat in the face with a still shot of Pussyfoot the kitten sleeping. ** Shortened the part where the alley cat makes Marc Anthony hit himself on the head with the I-beam he's clinging to. Notes * This cartoon marks the final appearances of Marc Anthony and Pussyfoot. * This is the first appearance of Claude Cat since "No Barking", he would make one last appearance in 1962 (As Pierre) in the short, Louvre Come Back to Me!. :* Claude is also heavily redesigned differently from his earlier appearances. * Unlike other cartoons, Marc Anthony has grey fur in this cartoon (much like Hector and Spike) instead of brown fur as in other appearances. Marc Anthony would have grey fur again in Who Framed Roger Rabbit. * Unlike the previous shorts "Kiss Me Cat" and "Feline Frame-Up", this cartoon presumes that both Marc Anthony and Pussyfoot have never met before now. Also, Marc Anthony has a much fiercer personality than in his previous shorts. * The start of this cartoon is very similar to "Feed the Kitty", the first time Marc Anthony and Pussyfoot first appeared together. Gallery 199802 10150128898968926 8012515 n.jpg|Lobby Card #1 catfeudlc2.jpg|Lobby Card #2 Animated 'Cat Feud' Scene.gif References Category:1958 Category:Cartoons directed by Chuck Jones Category:Shorts Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts Category:Marc Anthony and Pussyfoot Cartoons Category:Cartoons written by Michael Maltese Category:Cartoons animated by Abe Levitow Category:Cartoons animated by Richard Thompson Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Philip DeGuard Category:Cartoons with music by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons produced by John W. Burton Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with no dialogue